Phoebe Halliwell
Phoebe is a witch and Charmed one. 2006 Phoebe first appeared in June 2006 in her room. She was planning her wedding with her soon to be husband. She then attended Darryl's BBQ later that day. In July Phoebe was informed that Piper was pregnant and attended her dinner party. The next day she got to visit Prue for the whole day. In August Phoebe was at work and came across a letter from Emma. She read the question then answered it through email. In September Phoebe was getting Wyatt ready for daycare. She too suspected that Paige was pregnant. She found out for sure when Paige orbed into her office and told her. Phoebe also woke up on the beach with Piper and Paige. Phoebe was then orbed into Wyatt's daycare and asked to find out what Wyatt was feeling. Phoebe used her power of empathy to do this and found out he was feeling left out. In October on Chris's birthday, Phoebe helped set everything up. When Billie showed up uninvited Phoebe used her empathy power to feel Billie was sorry. When Phoebe found out it was Cole Barbas brought back, Phoebe told the others not to worry since Cole wouldn't hurt Phoebe or anyone she cared about. Phoebe's job in the Halloween Demon battle was to make the vanquishing potions. In November the day before her wedding Phoebe was with Coop and the boys at Marine land. On her wedding day Phoebe walked down the Elise excited and nervous. Phoebe said her vow, then said I do. Phoebe also joined in on the pillow fight on Christmas Eve. Then the next day during the food fight Phoebe threw bacon at Paige. After Prue accidently hit Phoebe on the nose with a fork. Phoebe threw her pancakes at Prue. 2007 In Jan Phoebe put Piper's question in the advice Colum not knowing it was Piper who had sent it to her. However she ended up helping out by this by giving Piper the suggestion to have Wyatt and Chris share a room so there would be a room for Melinda. Phoebe was at the clinic when Paige found out she was having twins. Phoebe suggested Paige and Henry name the twins Kaycee and Tahlia While on her honey moon Phoebe had a premonition that she was giving birth to a baby girl. After the premonition Phoebe had Paige orb her to the clinic to take a pregnancy test. Phoebe was at the hospital when Piper gave to Melinda. When everyone was meeting Melinda Phoebe shared her pregnancy news. Phoebe was the second one to hold baby Melinda besides Piper. During the welcome home party Phoebe announced she was pregnant to Darryl and Sheila. It was also Phoebe who found the bite mark on Billie's arm. In May Phoebe was at the hospital when the twins were born. She was one of the first three to see Paige and the twins. Since Phoebe was complaining she had to wait till her baby was born while Paige and Piper were getting all the fun, Phoebe and Coop switched lived with Paige and Henry. They had to survive a week with the newborn twins. Phoebe tended to be very grouchy at time when she was 8 months pregnant. So On Chris's birthday she casted a spell on herself to keep her happy during the party. However the spell caused her to be too happy and act like a five year old. Piper caught a gimps of Phoebe jumping around singing with the boys while spinning Melinda around. The party ended shortly after super, Phoebe was passed out on the floor, the spell had worn off because when she was woken up she wasn’t in a good mood. Phoebe was orbed into the manor when Sheila had come to Piper about a ghost problem. After dealing with Barbas again, Phoebe had to tell Elise the whole story about who the Halliwell's really were. In November Phoebe went into labour in the middle of the night. She had a home birth and gave birth to P.J. Phoebe had a rough first night with P.J. just like any parent. The next day Phoebe went out for pizza with her family. Phoebe went to the office to give Elise that week's advice column. Phoebe then headed home where she found Coop and P.J. sleeping. Careful not to wake him up Phoebe quietly sneaked pass him and entered the nursery to check on P.J. who was still asleep. Phoebe stood above the crib and looked down at her daughter, who was so peaceful and so beautiful. That night Phoebe paced around the nursery while gently stroking Prue's soft cheek. After a bad night of getting up to take care of Prue every hour, Phoebe and Coop gave up on trying to sleep around 6:30, and Phoebe made coffee and put four waffles in the toaster. In December Phoebe helped defeat the witch who cursed Santa. On Christmas morning, Phoebe and coop opened up a present for P.J. while holding her. 2008 In January Phoebe was starting to get bored being out of work. Phoebe was with her sisters at quake when Kristina came in. In February Phoebe attended Wyatt's birthday. In February Phoebe learned she could beam because her unborn baby (Parker) could. In March for Melinda's birthday Phoebe dressed as a princess. Phoebe played hot potato, phoebe passed the potato to Wyatt as they started singing the song. In the second round a girl’s dad passed it to Phoebe who passed it to Wyatt. In May Phoebe attended the twin’s birthday party. It was then two weeks into June, and Paige along with Phoebe and Piper were out walking with the children. They went by P3 because Piper had to drop off some papers for the band arrangement. After Piper did this errand they were about to continue their walk when they heard shouting voices from the alley. When Paige orbed the baby out of Kristina, Phoebe quickly took the baby. Then gave her to Paige. When the whole family was at the manor looking through picture albums Phoebe recalled when they fought their first demon in the manor, when she had her wedding at the manor, when they met Melinda Warren at the manor, when Prue turned into a dog in the manor, when Grams died in the manor, when Andy died in the manor, and when she was possessed by the woggie man. It was also Phoebe's idea to experiment with everyone living in the manor. In August Phoebe attended all the Wiccanings. She then moved into the manor for real with Coop and their daughter. In September Phoebe refused to let the boys skip school. It was then when she realized her nephews took advantage of her. In October Phoebe celebrated Chris's birthday. For Darryl's Halloween party Phoebe dressed up as a witch. In November Phoebe of course celebrated P.J.'s first birthday. When the traveled through time, Phoebe brought them back to her first Christmas. Then Phoebe brought them to the time she moved back to the manor in 1998. Then Phoebe brought them to when she had her first premonition. Past Phoebe was riding her bike when she suddenly gasped. After more memories, Phoebe brought them to the day Chris was born. A nurse gave Past Leo baby Chris as the past family was standing beside him, past Phoebe was holding past Wyatt. In December Phoebe announced she was pregnant. 2009 In January Phoebe of course was at the Halliwell New year’s eve party. When Prue and Andy returned for good, Phoebe went out with the others to celebrate. That night something weird happened to Phoebe. She was sitting on the couch, when all of the sudden she beamed into her room. She thought it was P.J. playing tricks on her again. Phoebe nodded and decided to stay in there with them. Then all of the sudden, she felt hungry and beamed into the kitchen. She was very confused and after getting a snack she beamed back to her room. The next day it happened again, Phoebe beamed into the kitchen while everyone had already started eating breakfast. That's when she figured out it was unborn child coming into her beaming powers. In February Phoebe celebrated Wyatt's birthday. She then helped vanquish the demons of hate on V-day. In March Phoebe celebrated Melinda's birthday. On bad luck day Phoebe wasn't having the best of luck. She was at work too about to type up her good copy of her advice Column. First, she couldn't get her user name and password right. Once she did manage to log in, the power went out, and her lap top shut off because of it. It was only for a short time though, and when the power went back on she opened her word document. However the word document froze right away and was not responding. Later that day she was electrocuted by her computer. In April Phoebe went to kindergarten with Wyatt when he accused a boy of being a demon. She soon found out he was just a jerk who was picking on Wyatt. In May Phoebe celebrated the twins' birthday. She was then a maid of honor in Prue and Andy's wedding. In June Phoebe celebrated Henry Jr.'s birthday. In July Phoebe lost all her powers due to the magic switch. In August Phoebe gave birth to her daughter Parker in the manor. Soon after she got her powers back when magic switched back. In September Phoebe got her daughter ready for pre-school then went off to work. In October Phoebe celebrated Chris's birthday. The next day Phoebe helped turn the children animals back into human children. In November Phoebe celebrated P.J.'s birthday. During the party Phoebe had a premonition of demons attacking during her birthday. Later she recalled a demon who tried to kill her as a child. 2010 In January while everyone else was getting ready for the party Phoebe was looking after the Halliwell children. Phoebe of course was at the Halliwell New year’s eve party. Phoebe's New Year’s resolution was to go back to work at the office. Phoebe was trying to work from home but was having a lot of problems since she had to care for Parker at the same time. Later that day she had to pick up P.J. from pre-school because she was throwing up. In February Phoebe celebrated Wyatt's birthday. On V-day Phoebe and Coop were going to the place they had spent their honey moon in. However it was discovered the place had been closed down. So Phoebe offered to babysit so the others could enjoy V-day, after the babysitters got sick and cancelled. In April Phoebe was at the hospital when Prue had Payton. The next day Phoebe was taking care of 8 month old Parker. After changing her diaper, Phoebe told Parker to beam them down to the kitchen. Parker obeyed and beamed herself and Phoebe to the kitchen. Phoebe then got herself ready for her first day back to the office. In May Phoebe celebrated the twin's birthday. During the party she was a group leader in the treasure hunt, on her team she had: Chris, P.J., Henry Jr., and from pre-school she had Becky, Sage, Isaac, and Ben. A week later Phoebe went to see Wyatt and Chris in their school plays. In July 2010 on Friday the 13th Phoebe switched bodies with Piper. In August Phoebe celebrated Parker's birthday. Then the day after Friday the thirteenth she was at Payton's wiccaning. In October Phoebe celebrated Chris's birthday. She was then part of Wyatt's hunted house on Halloween. 2011 In Janurary Phoebe had to deal with P.J. beaming Parker out of the manor. Later that day she was at the Halliwell's New years eve party. In Feburary Phoebe celebrated Wyatt's birthday. She then helped vanquish Anika and the shape shifter pretending to be the mother of Ava and Anika. In April Phoebe celebrated Payton's birthday. She also helped locate Ava when she kidnapped the easter bunny. In May Phoebe celebrated the twin's birthday. Then on Friday the 13th she was turned invisible by Kat who refused to reverse it. In June Phoebe celebrated Henry Jr.'s birthday. she then went mortal camping with the family. When her past self came to the present with the Coop's ring after P.J. used it to go to the past, Phoebe had to find a way to convice her past self to return to the past. She thought showing her that their favourite spot was still there would do the trick but she was wrong. Then Phoebe had to go with Wyatt back to her past to bring her past self back and bring her daughter back to the present. In October Phoebe celebrated Chris's birthday. She then helped in the trick or treating aduly killing sistuation. In November Phoebe celebrated P.J.'s birthday. She then helped Billie with her demon problem. Quotes "You're hurting and you feel guilty and you're sorry" Phoebe to Billie in October 2006. "That's the Billie we know she's back" Phoebe October 2006 '''"And I promise to love and cherish you ever day un''til death do us part" Phoebe to Coop on their wedding day in November 2006. "Oh no time to relax, I'll call the police this is a crime" Phoebe to Piper in February 2007. ' '"I just had a premonition, I'm pregnant and it's a girl." Phoebe to Coop in March 2007. ' '"Hi Melinda, I'm your auntie Phoebe" Phoebe to Melinda on their first meeting, March 2007. "Poor guy, I came by during my lunch break to help out and he just passed out" Phoebe to Paige about Leo, March 2007. "You're crazy you know that, let's do it Paige orb us home to tell the husbands" Phoebe to Piper and Paige when they suggested to switch lives for a week, May 2007. You won't be hearing any complaining from me again, I'm glad we still have 8 months, how as your week" Phoebe to Paige after living in her shoes for a week, May 2007. "Better, I'm supper great, the food smells great Piper, and everything is perfect, I can't wait until the party starts" Phoebe to Piper, October 2007. ' '"Yeah a book called: How to blow up your half white lighter kids, by Piper Halliwell, the volcano witch mother" Phoebe teased, July, 2008. "Piper we have to talk about your kids" Phoebe said storming into the house, September 2008. "I love you Piper, all of the sudden he freezes and you're confused and freaked out, but you still managed to get the idea of adding the last ingredient anyways. It was like you were thinking, I have no idea how he froze, but since he did I might as well add the last ingredient" Phoebe to Piper, November 2008. "Who wants to bet, Prue and Andy are going to have some kids" Phoebe, Jan 2009 "And I thought you were dramatic" Phoebe to Piper, March 209 after Paige dramatically orbed out a leprechaun. ' '"Look Wesley, that was not nice, you're a very mean little boy, leave my nephew alone" Phoebe to Wesley defending Wyatt, April 2009 "Hey what am I, chop liver, let me in on this hug" Phoebe to her family after giving birth when Prue announced she was pregnant, August 2009. "Prue Johnna Halliwell, you beam your cupid butt back here, you can't go to pre-school in just your diaper" Phoebe to P.J., Sep 2009 "I'm your auntie Phoebe, the one who will let you get away with a lot, but don't tell your mommy" Phoebe to Payton on their first meeting, April 2010. "Prue Johnna Halliwell, you beam your sister back here right now!" Phoebe to P.J., Jan 2011 "Hey dad, I believe you have something of mine," Phoebe to Victor, Jan 2011 "You're late sit down and I'll make an exception this time" Phoebe to Andy, June, 2011 "I'm sorry about my little time traveler" Phoebe to past Grams, July 2011 '"P.J. you're grounded until it snows in July" Phoebe to P.J> after bring her back to the present, July 2011 '